happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soar Loser
'Soar Loser '''is a HTFF episode. Plot A plane is shown in the air. Gutsy suddenly bursts out the plane for a skydiving stunt. Unfortunately, his parachute bag won't operate. Thankfully, Splendid catches him and proceeds to put him back into the plane. The parachute inexplicably opens and Gutsy is blown into the engine. Splendid attempts to save him despite it being too late. His patagiums ends up being shredded, and as a result he falls from the sky. After his rough landing, Splendid spots Lifty and Shifty robbing a convenience store. He prepares to fly after them, only to drop on the ground. Lifty and Shifty snicker at him before getting away in a hot-air balloon. Splendid tries a few more times to lift himself into the air, failing. Splendid soon comes to the realization that he can no longer fly and ultimately quits being a superhero. Weeks go by and Splendid becomes an obese couch potato; watching television while eating a tub of ice cream. The doorbell rings, but Splendid struggles to get himself to the door. He opens it to see Sniffles awaiting an autograph on his trading cards. However, Splendid coldly shuts the door. He changes the channel and finds a movie about a flying robot, giving him an idea. Later at Sniffles' warehouse, Sniffles constructs a new robotic suit for Splendid to wear. Once trying it on, Splendid is impressed with how well the suit fits him, especially astonished with the wings. No sooner do they hear a cry for help. Splendid offers Sniffles a ride on his back. Sniffles happily obliges. While Splendid is enjoying his return to the skies, Sniffles looks around and spots Brushy dangling from the edge of a cliff. She loses her grip, but is caught by Splendid just before she could hit the ground. Just then, they hear another distress call. Splendid zips back into the air, creating a shock wave that blows Brushy to pieces. This time, Quartz is in need of help as Lifty and Shifty have taken his jewels. Splendid flies after the duo. Lifty and Shifty try to get away by dropping the weight from their balloon, crushing Quartz in the process. Splendid accellerates his speed, going so fast that Sniffles' skin tears off and his body is blown off. Lifty and Shifty, attempting to blow more hot air into their balloon, set it and themselves aflame. Lifty and Shifty leap out of the balloon and are quickly caught by Splendid. Now he looks for a way to put out their burns. Seeing a water tower in the distance, he throws the brothers at it. Lifty and Shifty burn like comets and end up knocking over the tower. As Splendid makes his landing, the tower crashes and he gets soaked. His suit gets rusty, leaving him immobile. As years go by, Splendid continues to stand in that one spot like a statue. A passing Giggles places flowers by his feet, alongside other flowers and Splendid memorabilia. Birds also poop on him. Two perch on his wings, causing them to break off. Splendid ends the episode with a disgruntled sigh. Moral "''Soar to your highest potential, but remember the sky's the limit." Deaths #Gutsy is grinded by a plane engine. #Brushy is blown apart. #Quartz is crushed by weight bags. #Sniffles is skinned. #Lifty and Shifty either burn to death or die from hitting the tower. Trivia *The episode was originally titled "Big Hero" (most likely a reference to Big Hero 6). When the episode was abandoned and a new writer stepped in, the title was changed. However, Splendid's robotic suit bears a resemblance to Baymax 2.0. *The concept of Splendid tearing his patagiums and quitting as a superhero was an idea by the writer's scrapped fanfic script for the probably also scrapped Happy Tree Friends Movie. Gallery wingless.png|Poor Splendid isn't as invincible as he seems. Big Hero.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 93 Episodes